Wolves in Sheep clothing
by eucliwoodmiles
Summary: Most story that were told had a more hidden side. In short it's a story about an OC who lives in the same universe as in Black Bullet. Event stay the same.


**Eh so hello there, so this new fanfic that I wrote is about an OC that lived in the same universe as Black Bullet but it's not like I'll be replacing Rentarou or anything, he will still in participate in the events that unfold here but the OC will not. It's like that the OC is just a spectator that had his own story.**

**This fanfic and my other fanfic The Redhead Demon – might be a little late in updating it because I'm still having exams (a one month and extra 2 week exam – GCE O'LEVEL ever heard about it?). So anyway enjoy the story and don't forget to review.**

*Story Start*

_Screams of jet passing resonated through the air, leaving trails of white behind it as it passed. Its engine still can be heard even after it left the area. Though the trails of white was long gone, the same cannot be said what was done to the surrounding area. The city – or what's left of it was in ruined, fallen debris littered around the houses that was once inhabited by families that once lived here. On the road a figure could be seen._

_A man – walk alone on one of the road slowly as his left leg were broken. With a long stick on his hand he uses it as a crutch to help him walk. His eyes were unfocused and blurry due to having contact with smoke for a long time. On his mind there was nothing except for the thought of getting out of here alive, memories of his past were also slowly fading away from his mind as he passed a couple of corpses on the ground._

_***BOOM***_

_A sudden explosion erupted from one of the building behind the man, the sound of it was near but the boy didn't even bother to look back. He was determined to get the hell out of this wretched place. He started to skidded faster along the road as the sound of something big encloses on further on him. The source of explosion from behind him was huge by the sound of it walking along the ground. With each of step it taken, sound of cracking can be heard – most likely the surrounding building got destroyed._

"_What a wasted life"_

_The man said groaning as he did so because his leg felt numbed to the point it can no longer stands up. The boy came crashing down to the floor, scrapping further his face. He lay down; with his back against the road he then saw what the thing behind him was. He felt the colors drained away from his face as fresh blood began trickling down his face. He felt so disgusted by the thing that was now looking at his general direction. He knew what it was and it was the same thing that had killed his family._

_It was a stage-4 Gastrea._

_With the head of a mantis it scanned the area it was in, looking around as if there was something that could catch its multiple eyes. Upon noticing the man's lone figure on the road it closes further in with its multiple scythe-like legs. Sparkle of electricity started to form behind it, crackling as it moves. Though its hand was not there – in its place were a countless tentacles that seemed to follow its every movement. Its body was bulky and behind it was an ethereal form of a jellyfish's head. It was the crossbreed between a mantis and a jellyfish._

_The boy choked on his breath when he notices it started to closes on him. The fresh blood that was spewing before was now in his mouth. It felt like salt on his mouth, it made him remember the time he spends with his mother cooking in the kitchen. But now was not the time for that, he needed get out of here as fast as he can._

_He gritted his teeth and grabbed his stick tightly, before getting up on his right leg. His right leg still felt numb despite the growing need to run at that instant. The blood that was trickling down his face earlier had dried up, the deep crimson trail over his scrapped face. He dragged his left leg in a hurry, not worrying one bit about his left leg, to him his left leg was just an another burden. The pain in his broken became more unbearable by the seconds he dragged it on further._

_But then a sudden tremor shook the whole ground causing the boy to fall down again. This time though he fell on his shoulder – really hard to the ground. He heard a crack when he crashes down, the pain suddenly flares up in his shoulder as his bones were dislocated from his shoulder. Depression and agony overwhelm him as he glares at the towering figure that was still following him. He closes his eyes as he let out a stream of tears fall down against his cheek._

_He opened his eyes again just to have his vision black out as a building collapses on him._

*Scene Break*

"Great, waking up from a nightmare just to realize that I woke to an another nightmare"

These words were the things that I said after a brief coughing and vomiting when I woke up. It still felt real to me even though it was just a dream. The pain when I cross the street sad and alone felt as if I've been through it. It was as if **I** was the one who had fell down, cried and felt like a worm against a frickin bird. Maybe it was me that had crossed that road earlier but then again how did I end up here.

I was in a refugee camp that was set up just outside of Tokyo for people that escaped from the Gastrea. I was leaning behind one of the building that was broken and in ruined. The winds was strong and it could collapse the building at any moment – of course it was breezy, not to mention it was winter and it was cold enough to froze me in hours. My school uniform still adorned my body even though it was ragged and torn. The only thing that still kept me warm was the tablecloth that I pried from a dead man's hand, although it was dirty but it was still large enough to use as a blanket. A lot of tents were also set up, a dozen of them.

The "substance" that I let out was a waste - I could stand another day if I didn't let it out today but what can I do? Something that was done cannot be undone. It was still warm though, maybe I can shove it back into my mouth, still beats eating tree bark. But – eating it back may not be the brightest idea I ever had. I could cook it though, put some leaves in it and then serve it to other people. They won't mind I think.

Scooping down the "substance", I put it in a tin can that was once inside it full of creamy beans. It looked like beans though but with a more horrid smell.

A child then passed over me, dragging along behind him a toy cart. On it was nothing except for a small toy. He looked very pale though and he was wearing a dark red t-shirt and a torn black knee-length pants. I was considering giving him my 'beans' which was still in my hand and some of it still on the ground, though that might only make his condition more worse than it already is.

"Hey kid, want to have something to eat?" I asked him whilst I beckoned him over. The boy briefly turned around to glance up at me before releasing his grip on the toy cart. Now that I have taken a closer look, his hands were bruised and dried blood covered his whole hand. His eyes were a deep cerulean color, but his other eye was covered by his black hair – I'll just assume it's the same as the other one. He stood silently a few meters away from me before he put out his hand.

"Y-yes" he stutered out. I raised the tin in my hand, showing him the cover and its content while he gazed at it as if it was a jewel. He took the tin briskly and began pouring the inside directly into his mouth. Some of the content was spilled on him because he was eating (?) It greedily – he even licked the content that was previously spilled on his clothes. After a while he glanced up at me again with hope in his eyes. Sigh – really? Is my puke really that delicious?

"No, sorry kid I don't have any more on me" I said in an apologetic tone which made him droop his shoulder down. I felt horribly guilty right now for giving him my puke and then not wanting to give him again. I guess that anything will taste delicious for an empty stomach. "What's your name boy? What happened to you?" I asked him somewhat expecting that I can just brush away my guilt.

"M-my name is Azusa… I'm not a boy" he said slowly "Mommy and daddy were with me watching TV when some people in black suits barged suddenly into our house —they said that they needed daddy's help now at that time, so mommy let them… but after 2 days when daddy didn't went home – mommy came out looking for him"

"Mommy told me that she was going to look for daddy so I had to stay inside the house alone, she said that she will be back in a few hours – but she didn't came back, I turned on the TV to watch cartoons but they were no cartoon that day only…only people with microphone saying something on the TV"

"The woman on TV said that I have to go to ecavuate and I must go now but mommy was still out there looking for daddy but then something crash our house… it was a giant spider, I was scared at that time so I ran away with –" she stopped in her track, looking at me with cautious eye.

I stared at her blankly before realizing that I was probably scowling when I heard her story. I patted at my side to invite her to sit next to me. Honestly I am much more surprised at the fact that I mistake her as a boy rather than her brief history with her encounters with the Gastrea and her mispronunciation of evacuate. She must have been probably alone for the past few days, I can't really imagine if there is a kid out there that would not break down before her.

"Do you have any siblings? Don't tell me your brother or sister is currently overseas and can't look after you" I asked her as she sat down next to me. I unfold the tablecloth that was previously wrapping my body and shared it with her. I nudge her to come closer to me and she did so without any hesitation.

"No I'm an only child, mommy said that she cannot have any more babies so I said that we should ask daddy to have one" she giggled. I was becoming more worried for this girl; she said the thing that happened to her like it was nothing. I still didn't know what causes her to be this pale unless she had hyperthermia or something. IF it was a Gastrea then it should explained her condition right now.

I put my arms around her to keep her warm and it certainly felt good to have another body against mine in this kind of weather. She happily took shelter in under my arms and my makeshift blanket. She then leaned her head on my chest before sneezing, she still looked pale but it looks like she's okay for now.

"Do you have a name?" she asked, her voice was hesitant and it was an innocent question, and a fairly simple one at that. I had probably gave out a lot of names right before when I came here just out of caution but I decided to give her my real name.

"The name's Kagami" I answered her back, she nodded once and she yawned. "Do you want to sleep" I asked her again as she move more close to me. This kind of closeness was just the closeness that you expect from a little sister with her older brother. She was close enough to an extent that I could feel her breath on my skin, my skin that was exposed because the cloth was torn.

"Yes… my eyes felt really heavy right now – Goodnight Kagami…" she murmured before trailing off, snoring lightly indicating that she was now asleep. I wonder if she would ever become less pale right now. I'm not even sure if there would be ever a cure could be made for this kind of epidemic. Even the little tidbit information that I receive from the media could even be altered to an extent.

A few days ago, an unknown parasitic life form spread through the country like an explosion. The life form was identified as Gastrea, I still don't know much about them except for the fact if you had that virus in your body – you will turn into one of them. Much of the major city was destroyed that way and it took only a few hours for the infected to turn into one of them. I wish it was a zombie outbreak rather than this one. Even normal bullets don't work on the Gastrea. It took two fighter jets to absolutely kill them and a whole squadron just to kill one. Then just to speak my mind, two fighter jets just flew across the sky. They were headed to Tokyo but then one of the fighter jets explodes –resulting in a blooming flower pattern.

People started to stand up and I too started to do the same. They gazed up at the sky at the recent explosion and they were pointing at something in the sky. A silhouette of something huge was hiding behind one of the clouds and I could not clearly see if the thing was currently flying towards us or away from us. At this position from the ground I can't see very much but then it burst out from the clouds.

"A Gastrea! It's heading towards us!"

Man, Woman, Children, Elderly and everything that was still breathing started screaming and running away from the place. Azusa was a bit dumbfounded by the sudden chaos and she stood up beside me after a bit untangling herself. I particularly didn't felt any emotions at that time, sadness, anger, regret and anxious it just didn't register itself naturally unto me.

There was a huge Gastrea with gigantic wings that soared through the sky, the patterns that embodied the wings were ornate at the very least – It could be pleasant to see if it weren't for the fact that it was now trying to kill us. The head consists of a very large beak and it had multiple large deep red bulging eyes. It was a crossbreed from a bird and a moth maybe? Screams began to echo loudly through the place as the Gastrea head down to our direction

Soldiers fired their machineguns at the creature and its scream pierce through the sky. One of the two fighter jets earlier shoot at its wings resulting in another blooming pattern of explosion. People cheered when the bird-like creature was falling down through the sky but then the cheering became gasps as they realized that the Gastrea was now heading towards them.

Unfortunately for me it was heading towards the building that was both me and Azusa currently leaning on, I immediately jump down – cradling Azusa as I did that just in time to avoid what was the most destructive crash in my life. The Gastrea bombarded through dozens of tent, killing a lot of lives as it did that. It stopped then at last and for a brief moment of silences - I thought it was finally dead, but when it moves its head and pierce the air again with it deadly scream – I was proven wrong.

*Scene Break*

Right now crowds started to from around the fallen Gastrea, I was standing behind the wall of people with Azusa. The poor child was holding my hands tightly ever since that crash, I guess that she must be scarred for life right now. I was thinking of just carrying her in my arms but then considering my strength right now I probably died first of exhaustion before completely getting both of us out of here alive.

An old man with a sturdy physique stand on top of the Gastrea's head, in his hand was a badass katana that he plunged down merely seconds ago into its brain. Squads of soldiers began surrounding the fallen Gastrea; with guns in hand they awaited further commands from their squad leader. As if on cue one of the soldiers started firing their guns at the Gastrea, empty shells dance in midair as they further put more bullets into the damn Gastrea's head.

I had to covered Azusa's ear for a moment because of the deafening sounds of an AK-47 firing filled the air. She was staring at this scene like it was something out of her range of thinking as she had a blank look on her face as she must have been still too young to understand what was going on right now. She moved closer to me and I put my hands on her shoulder, she was short and her head barely reached my chest. She reminded me of my own little sister.

She wasn't nearly as innocent as Azusa was, she was more of the tomboy type and she always hang out with boys rather than girls her own age. The funny thing about her is that she thinks being righteous is just enough to live in this world, yeah so being righteous she head out every day to recruit people to form her own band of brothers to beat other boys. I really think that was just her excuse to beat up other people. I already told her that one day her brash attitude would be her own downfall – well I really regret telling her that.

The old man jumped down from the Gastrea's head, landing down to the ground with an audible thud. He glanced down to the beak of the Gastrea before heading towards whatever it is that caught his attention. He pulled something – an arm, it jerked like a dummy would. I winced at how he had pulled the figure's arm, no doubt it would felt painful and I hoped he had not dislocated the figure's shoulder. At that point he said something to the figure that he had pulled and revealed it to the spectating crowd.

A boy was in his arms, he looked weak and lifeless. The crowds let out murmurs of concerns as the old man put down the boy besides him. The boy was covered in a dirty cloak that draped over him – the cloak was much bigger than he was and it covered him completely from head to toe. His hair was a dark blue and his eyes were the same color as his hair. He looked to be the same age as Azusa was but I can't really make sure about it. But that is not the concern of mine right now – right now I had to find another place to sleep tonight. Somewhere that could warm both me and Azusa.

I made my way back through the crowd dragging along Azusa behind me. She obediently followed me as I push gently people to the side when I walk through. A lot of people didn't even bother to shot another look at us as they were more absorbed into observing the now dead Gastrea. After getting out of the patch of people I felt a tug on my shirt, turning around I found that Azusa was glancing up at me with glossy eyes.

"What's wro-"was the only thing that I got out before she started sobbing lightly as she hugged my abdomen. Fresh tears fall down slowly through her slightly scarred cheeks, eyes red as she glance up at me hoping to find some comfort by looking at my face. I knelt down embracing the sobbing girl into my arms as she further cried into my arms. Her tears soaked my thin rugged school uniform making the cold weather felt warm just a little bit.

"W-will I ever see my parents a-again?" weak trembling voice came out of her. She glanced up at me again only to cries louder this time because I shook my head. She looked up at me again before saying something that made my heart felt as if it was being wrenched. "Can you be my family Kagami-san? You can be my big brother, I never had a big brother before so please be gentle with me Oni-chan, I can wake you up in the morning and i-i-" I stopped her pleading as more tears flowed down through her cheeks like a waterfall, her sobbing can now be heard by people around us but neither any of them paid us any attention as this kind of scene had become common for them.

"Yeah I'll be your big brother; I promise I will never let you be alone again …" Tears also flowed from my own eyes as I pulled her in more. I felt so stupid for not noticing that she must be still thinking that her parents were still alive and here I am thinking that she felt nothing when her parents were missing. The recent actions of the Gastrea earlier must have been what caused her to be like this. Both of us stayed like that until Azusa finally stopped her sobbing and gave in to exhaustion.

I carried her like a mother would carry her infant to some pile of rocks, and laid her beside it as I covered her with my blanket. I sat down beside her as I curse my own circumstances for not obtaining a simple means of sleeping peacefully. I was one of the few people that did not receive any tent that the army gave out because I had arrived here later than the rest. The other people that didn't received the tents was not much more patient than I am, a small portion of them kill themselves to save the trouble of facing the problem at hand or they just can't handle living like this.

Even the food that was given out by the army requires a coupon – of which most people fought over it, but I myself didn't fought much of my own food coupons, it was because that I mostly stole them. I probably know that wasn't really the best course of action but when faced with things like this, I had to do things that I mostly don't do.

"Hey there boy" a voice called out. Glancing up I saw a middle-aged man, his hair was starting to show white streaks of line and his face was wrinkled. "I hope you don't mind I sit next to you, may I?" he asked politely. I stared at him briefly before giving a small nod of my own.

"What happened to you?" I asked him, my voice came out more dry than I thought. The man was in disheveled state now that I have taken a closer look, the left of his shirt's sleeve's was torn and looked like as if he was just recently got attacked but the thing that concerns me the most was that this middle-aged man apparently just lost his left arm. His limb ended in a stump where his former arms had resided before. He showed no expression except for the small smile that formed on his face.

"Oh this?" he raised it up to me for a better view but then his expression turned sour. "This remained as reminder for me for the rest of my life, never that I intended that it had to go that way but still…" he glanced up at me briefly before continuing on "but never mind that stuff now, the name's Hirada Tomoki… what's yours?" he asked me.

"Toriko" I answered him, though the name was a fake one. I still don't trust people that just kindly starts conversing with you and expect that you owe them for starting a conversation. Even his brief explanation about his lost arm doesn't lessen my suspicions towards him. 'Why the hell did you even gave out a bit of your past and then ended in a mystery note' I cursed internally as further stared at him.

"The Gastrea really did a job on us this time huh?" he said nonchalantly as he looked forward to a group of people that was now fighting over a food coupon. He put his leg up so he can rest his other arms on it; he rummaged through his pants pocket before pulling out a packet of cigarette. "Want some?" he asked me.

"Sure" I answered him before taking out the butt of the cigarette that was poking out of the packet. He took out his own before lighting it with a box of matches, he gave the box to me to which that I took out my one stick of match and then lighting it. Sparks of light burst out of the tip of the match and then with one swift motion I lighted my own cigarette. We stared at the surrounding area before he got up, tossing away his finished cigarette to the side.

"Well then, I have to go somewhere now" he said briskly as he walked away from me. That man sure was reeking with suspicions. My own cigarette was still lighting even when I suck at it for minutes, I'm sure it was just thick and not me that can't properly suck it. A rustling sound from nearby bushes made me jump in surprise. The cigarette flew out of my mouth when I gave out a brief startled sound.

A girl came out of the said bushes. This time though I was certain that this is a girl because of her long hair, draped in a big coat the girl limply dragged herself towards me and finally felled down in front of me. Deep red liquid seeped out from her; I recognized that color and knew immediately what it was – blood.

I instantly got up and rushed besides her, putting her head over my hand she whispers something that nearly made my heart jumped out of my body literally.

"Kagami…" she murmured weakly.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
